The life of Emrys and other tales
by Cariboucapecod
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and sentences him to death. In a last attempt to keep destiny from falling apart someone decides Arthur an his court should see what it was like for Merlin. AU obviously. But will Arthur understand? Set post season 4 cannon up to that point.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. I have very little idea of what I'm doing.**

**So this was created because I got sick of reading reveal stories where Arthur reacted badly (Banishes, tries to execute him ect.) and Merlin forgives him immediately. This fanfiction would have been posted eventually however thanks to my friend bluemoonmaples (check out her story) it's being posted now instead of in a few years.**

**This is set post season for it is cannon up to there. I don't have a beta any mistakes are mine**

**I don't own Merlin. If I did Merlin would get more Bamf! scenes and Gwaine wouldn't be dead.**

"Merlin you are charged with sorcery and treason. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Merlin looked up at the King, Queen, and Knights he had risked everything for over the years and saw nothing but disgust in their eyes.

He snorted "what do you want me to say Arthur? That I'm sorry for saving your life? That I'm sorry for who I am?"

"NO! I want to know why you saved my life. I want to know what you and Morgana have planned?"

"You arrogant ass! I saved your life because I considered you a friend and I am not working with Morgana. Do you really think you would have defeated her without magic? Have you never wondered why Sigan and Nimueh just vanished? It was me Arthur I been saving your ungrateful arse since I came to Camelot." The knights looked like they didn't believe him. Merlin snorted again.

"Watch how you speak Merlin he is still your King." Sir Leon snapped.

At that Merlin laughed bitterly "No sir Leon he really isn't I'm from Ealdor remember that's outside of Camelot. Technically I committed treason from the day Cenred attacked Camelot."

"Stop lying Merlin! You are working with Morgana, all your kind is the same."Arthur yelled.

"Arthur I'm not a Sorcerer I'm a Warlock. Do you know what that means Arthur? No? Well it means I was born like this." Merlin was beyond furious at this point. What a fool he had been to think that Arthur would listen to him.

"That is irrelevant by the laws of Camelot I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Arthur nodded to Leon and Percival who moved towards Merlin. Merlin glanced at them and snapped his fingers they froze. Arthur found out he couldn't move either.

"Think about it Arthur right now you are completely helpless I could kill you in an instant, and nobody would be able to stop me. How long do you think you'll last without my protection? Lets find out." With that Merlin's eyes turned bright gold and he vanished, leaving behind a shocked and unsettled court court.

Later that night as Arthur got ready for bed he noticed Guinevere staring out the window. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Merlin" she replied "I hope he's alright."

"Why?" Arthur demanded "he's a liar and a traitor."

"Who saved our lives Arthur!" Gwen snapped spinning around "He could have killed us today or left us to die! Maybe there's more to the story then we think!"

"I'm not listening to this." With that Arthur stalked out of the room. A few hours later when he returned to his chambers Guinevere was already asleep. He sighed and crawled into bed next to her closing his eyes. Trying not to think about his traitorous ex-best friend, and failing.

**Ok so this is my first chapter. This will turn into a watching the series fic.**

**If you have a second please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to keep warm in the winter months. I will try to update consistently but no promises**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a old friend

**A/N You guys are amazing! I can not believe how many people followed or favorited this story! Thank you to all of you and a special thanks to Guest and KlanieDrarryMerthur for reviewing! So sorry this is so late, but between real life and allergies I've been down all week. **

**Ok so I had a lot of trouble with this chapter especially Iseldir. So sorry if anyone is ooc. Again because the world likes to rub it in I don't own Merlin. **

**I also don't have a beta any and all mistakes are mine. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

When Arthur opened his eyes he was standing in clearing. He reached down for his sword while glancing around. He relaxed slightly upon realizing that Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan were there. He also realized that Guinevere was there which was both a relief and a worry. All of them glanced around taking in their surroundings it could have been any clearing in any forest if not for the man standing at the edge. The man was of average height. The man had wild gray hair which stood up around his head and blue eyes he wore long robes. As the knights and Gwen watched he slowly walked towards them.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Spat Arthur at the man. Gwaine frowned in concentration trying to figure out why this man looked familiar.

"I am Iseldir." The man replied

"The Druid leader? We met you while searching for the cup of life right?" Gwaine questioned

"Yes."

"Well you certainly have a lot to say." Gwaine muttered.

"I'll ask again what do you want with us." This time Arthur practically snarls his demand. "Did Merlin send you?"

"No Merlin did not ask me to speak with you. I came of my own choosing. You have no idea how fortunate you are Arthur Pendragon that Merlin chose your side over your sister's."

"He lied to me he is one of you!" Yelled Arthur.

"NO! He is not. He more than one of my kind, and by the time we are done here you will understand that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur demanded reaching for his sword only to see it vanish.

The druid laugh. "Young Pendragon your bodies and weapons remain back in Camelot. As for what I mean you will be watching the memories and story of Merlin. You will also be able to tell what the people in the memories are feeling. Perhaps by the time we are done here you will be able to see the world as it is, with more colors than black and white. I hope all of you will be able to see the shades of color that exist.

Then the knights world faded to black.

**Ok next chapter the fun begins! The memories! YAY!**

**Ok so I need your guys advice. I don't plan on doing every episode so favorite episode/moments really anything you'd like to see. I'll be doing some pre Camelot stuff. If you've got a second please review. If you have one more second please spare a moment to pray/think of the people in Boston.**

**Flames will be used to keep warm.**


	3. Chapter 3: Balinor

**Giant thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who requested moments I'll try to get everything in. I'm sorry I didn't reply to everyone , but something is up with email alert so I wasn't informed. If you think of any other moments you want to see PM me or leave them in your review. I'm sorry this is so late but real life's a bitch. All mistakes are mine and mine alone as I have no beta.**

**I don't own Merlin :'(**

The knights and Gwen glanced around,_ they were still standing in the forest, but they were not in the clearing anymore. The second thing they noticed was that there was an aura of fear surrounding them. Two people ran by them. One was a woman; she was wearing tattered a red dress and had long brown hair. Even with her ragged appearance it was clear she was a noble. Her companion was clearly also a noble. He was tall and thin with short trimmed hair, he reminded Arthur of someone. In the distance they heard a dog howl. The man and woman exchanged panicked glances._

_"How are they still tracking us? I thought we lost them?" The woman demanded_

_The man just shook his head he appeared to be in far too much pain to speak. The man and woman continued to stumble through the woods, they came to the top of a hill overlooking a small village._

_"Go!" The woman snapped, "I'll lead them off."_

_"But you won't ever come back will you." The man stated._

_"No I can't take that risk old friend, you know that." The woman agreed sadly._

_"Take care of yourself Nimueh."_

_Nimueh nodded swallowing, before turning and running pausing only long enough to erase the man's tracks with magic. As Arthur and the knights watched, a troop of men rode by on horses the Pendragon crest shining in the moonlight._

"My father caused that type of fear?" Arthur whispered.

"Yes" Iseldir said "Neither of these peoples stories have ended nor their roles in your life."

_The man stumbled down the hill into the village. He knocked on the door of the first house he saw, a woman opened it. She had long brown hair and looked vaguely familiar. The knights could feel her surprise and wariness._

_"Can I help you?" The woman asked._

_"Gaius sent me." The man replied._

"Gaius knew Nimueh and this man?" Asked Leon.

"Yes the four of them used to be very close friends." Responded Iseldir.

"Four?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes the three of them and your father." Iseldir said.

The others were shocked to realize that Uther had been friends with the very people he had hunted and killed. How many others had he done this to?

They returned their attention to the memories.

_"Of course" the woman said. "Come in my lord...?"_

_"Balinor. It's just Balinor, I have no wish for any title granted to me by that traitor." The man now known as Balinor spat._ The watchers were stunned by the wave of bitterness flowing out from the man.

_They watched as the woman bandaged Balinor's knee up._

_"So what is your name?" They heard Balinor ask as the room faded out._

_Balinor and the woman walking through the woods side by side with their hands linked. Suddenly Balinor bent down and picked up a gleaming tawny feather, mottled with white, before turning to the woman and presenting it to her._

_"For you my lady."_

_"I'm no lady Balinor." The woman laughed but she accepted the feather anyway._

_"You are to me." Balinor replied before leaning down and kissing her._

"Who was she?" Gwen asked.

"A truly amazing person." Iseldir said. When they looked back the memory had changed.

_"Why can't he leave you in peace?" The woman demanded._

_"I don't know, but he will never stop hunting me and I can't put you in danger. I'm sorry I don't want to leave but I must." Balinor replied._

_"I understand. You won't return will you?" The woman asked sadly._

_"No I cannot risk it, but never forget that I love you."_

_"With all my heart." The woman said smiling sadly._

_"With all my heart." Balinor replied before bending down to kiss her, when he pulled back there were tears streaming down his face. Then he vanished in a gust of wind leaving only a woman standing outside her home crying and murmuring, "With all my heart Balinor, with all my heart."_

Arthur and Gwen stared at each other in shock.

"Who was she." Gwen asked yet again.

"The love of his life. He never forgot her."

"But WHO was she, what happened to her?" Arthur snapped at Iseldir.

Iseldir just smiled "Watch" The memories started again.

_The woman was staring at the newborn she held in her arms with a look of pure love on her face. The newborns eyes remained shut_

_"What will you name him?" A different woman asked. "Will you name him after his father?"_

_"No" the woman replied "I love his father with all my heart, but he deserves his own name." She glanced around as though searching for inspiration. The baby in her arms began to stir. Her eyes landed on the mantel upon which rested the feather Balinor had given her._

_"Merlin." She said. "His name is Merlin." At that moment Merlin opened his eyes, they were pure gold which slowly faded to a familiar blue. "My Merlin." Whispered the woman. She was seemingly unfazed by the gold eyes._

"That's Hunith?" Said Gwen sounding stunned

"Yes." Was all Islider said in reply.

**So whatcha think? Did anyone seem ooc? Let me know constructive criticism as always is welcome, and flames will be used to keep warm.**

**I will try to update quickly but finals are coming up so... yeah well I'll try.**


	4. Chapter 4: WHY?

**A/N: SO SO Sorry that this chapter took so long. I don't think I've ever had this bad writers block before. I'm still not super happy with it… So sorry for any OOC.**

**Also I had someone PM me and ask why Gaius isn't in this story, so to anyone else wondering that: He will be in the story later, but he's not in the memories for two reasons, one: he already accepts Merlin, and two: In all the watching the show fics I've read either Gaius or Merlin explains things to the others I want the knights and Gwen to be just as confused as Merlin and not have anyone they can really turn to for answers.**

**Now on to the reason you're all here, also check out the poll on my profile(it pertains to the story)**

**I still don't own Merlin… let's not talk anymore about that. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

"Balinor is Merlin's father?" Arthur demanded angrily, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why do you think Princesses?" Gwaine snapped. "Given how you have reacted to everything, hell how all of us have reacted I can't say I blame Merlin for not telling us."

"Besides you saw what Uther did to Balinor. If Balinor told him what happened then I bet he was even more scared to tell us." Eylan chimed in.

"Arthur I think the whole point of this is to help us and you understand what Merlin and others like him went though. Maybe you should put aside your personal beliefs for a little while and try to understand. " Gwen suggested.

"Her highness is correct. Would you like more time to discuss what you have seen or would you like to continue the memories?" Said Islider with the same calm he had maintained the whole time. Arthur simply snorted and looked away. Gwen pursed her lips and turned to Islider

"We'll continue with the memories." Islider simply nodded and everything faded

_Merlin looked like he was about 5 or 6 he was running through the woods, the kind of running you do to escape. He had clearly been crying recently. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at the sky. The others felt a rush of overwhelming sadness, anger and confusion._

_"WHY?" Merlin screamed to the sky. "Why was I born a freak, a monster? What did I do to deserve this? Why do I have to spend the rest of my life afraid because of one man? How is that fair?" Merlin stayed standing there, slowly turning in a circle as if waiting for an answer. The others watched as tears began to run down his face again. His head dropped as he sighed and turned to walk away._

_The others followed him as he walked through the woods. He paused and bent down to the ground. He lifted up a bird. The knights could tell from the angle of the wing that it was broken. Merlin just stared at it. Suddenly his eyes turned golden, and the bird's wing healed. The bird made a few happy chirps and flew off. Merlin laughed as he watched it fly away. The King, Queen and Knights realized that they had never heard Merlin laugh like that. Like he had no worries, like he wasn't afraid at all_.

_All of a sudden a loud clanging noise, which the knights recognized as swords, shattered the calm of the forest. Merlin of course turned and ran towards the sound._

_Merlin ran until he reached the source. In the clearing below him was a druid camp the multicolored flags fluttered in wind. The whole scene looked very idyllic, or it would have in not for the screams of fear and pain. Because there were tell tale red capes with golden dragons on them. The Knights watched in shock as a mother carrying her little child tried to run away, but one of the knights cut her down before she could escape. The child fell to the forest floor the knight barely even hesitated before stabbing the child. The Knights and King were shocked at the brutality of the men._

_They felt yet another wave of fear but this one was mixed with anger as well. They turned back to look at Merlin but he was gone._

"If that's what Merlin grew up seeing then I can't say I blame him for not telling us." Gwaine said sadly

Gwen nodded, "We really were lucky he didn't ever try to kill us."

Arthur just snorted and shook his head. While he was shocked at how much brutality had happened during the Great Purge he still firmly believed that by practicing magic they had brought it on themselves.

Gwen seeing the snort frowned and shook her head.

The being watching them also frown and shook their head.

**A/N yeah I know crappy ending. Let me know what you thought if you get a chance. I'm on summer break now which means lots of distractions and limited internet, but cross my heart I will try to update quickly. I have also been fending of plot bunnies(Those things are vicious)**

**One last thing in the memories with the murdering knights our knights are capitalized(Knights). Also let me know about any moments you want to see.**


	5. Chapter 5: Will(Part 1)

**Hi... I'm alive I am so so sorry I made you wait this long and only posted half a chapter. The second half is almost written, but I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**Of course I own Merlin I also have a unicorn that shoots rainbows out of its ass and a positive attitude *Snort* I don't own Merlin.**

**I also don't have a beta so any screw ups are my fault.**

When the King, Queen and Knights opened their eyes again they were back in the clearing. They looked around for Iseldir, but instead of the druid elder they saw a young man with a round face, light brown hair and eyes. Arthur and Gwen thought he looked familiar but they couldn't place him. The boy saw them looking and smirked mockingly. "You don't remember me do you your highness?" Shaking his head he said, "And why would you? I'm just a lowly peasant." The boy looked around the rest of the group. "My name's Will."

Gwen's mouth opened in shock "Merlin's friend? From Ealdor?"

Will directed the first genuine smile any of them had seen thus far at her, "Yes."

"But you're dead." Said Arthur

"And you're dreaming, what's your point?" Responded Will.

"Wait," Gwaine interrupted before Arthur could reply, "If you're dead how are you here?"

"Well since he's being a stubborn ass," Will gestured to Arthur "Your host decided I should help out by explaining a few things."

"Hold on," said Leon "Our host?"

Will sighed "Yes the person whose mind you're in." Then he smiled sadly, "My name was Will of Ealdor and this, this was my life." The world swirled black again.


End file.
